The date
by Yosni
Summary: Is a normal delivery day as any other, isnt it? Genderbend (kristoff/krista, Elsa/Elian, Anna/Ans) totally Kristelsa
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic in my life, I don't own any of this, this is all courtesy of Disney.**

 **The date**

Ans had just awoken early that day (10 am) when he heard what appeared to be his best friend.

\- Kristaaaa!

When the blond girl, with very messy hair tied up in a left side braid turned, she received his best friend with a strong hug, maybe too strong.

-Ans my pal- she said while choking the poor young man.

-Krista…I…Can´t….

With that she remembered her own strength compared with her friend´s one.

-Oh! Yeah, sorry, it slips from me sometimes, that you are…

-Kind of delicate?-Asked Ans, stroking his now numbs muscles.

-Yeah, and soft, weak, thin…

-OK, I get it, I´ll start going to the training room tomorrow- Promised Ans. Again.

-Like you said last week?- asked Krista, having the memory she has and knowing Ans too well as to know the results of his statement.

-Common- Said Ans, pouting- I actually went last week.

-Yes, you are right. It was the same day Elian discovered all his white chocolate from his trip to Russia went missing, wasn´t it?- Asked Krista, knowing very well why Ans had decided to start his exercises that day and not going back the rest of the week.

-A very strange coincidence what happened that day, but well, some things stay just a mystery- Said Ans getting nervous that he had been discovered.

-Of course…A mystery, ANS- Both, the blonde woman and the red haired man look in the direction the voice came, to face a tall light blond man entering the living room.

-Well, good to see you are already awake- Said Elian to his brother. Geez, that boy slept a lot, but when he turned to the blond ice harvester, he found himself at a lost and misplace of words.

-Krista! Eh…Good Morning, Did you slept well? I mean, how are you finding yourself this day? Ugh, sorry, I sound like I`m talking to a minister…Not like you are not as important…Or deserving of such talk…It´s just, well we can talk like you…I MEAN! Like all of us normally do… When we are alone…Alone like the three of us…Or the two of us…You know…I mean the times we have been walking and talking or just talking…just talking it`s nice… when we do talk…you know…

-I`m fine, Elian. How are you? - Asked Krista to stop the awkwardness of the moment.

-Fine…-And more awkwardness followed.

Ans, who wanted to know what his older brother was doing out of his office (or cave as Ans best knew it) asked…

-So, any plans for today outside your fortress?

-My OFFICE will be yours for today; I think you can handle some papers that need your signature. This is going to be your first princely duty work- Informed Elian surprising his brother.

-Wow! Really?- asked Ans very proud Elian was considering him ready for the task.

-Well of course, you are more than ready.

Though Ans had never been too excited about staying in an office the whole day with a bunch of papers, he was quite decided on making his brother see that he could trust him the kingdom any time he needed, although Elian had it very well managed.

-Perfect, I´ll get going, see you guys- But he needed to ask…

-Don´t I need some instructions, or…

-There is nothing I hadn´t teach you or practiced with you before, don´t worry, they are more afraid of you than you are of them, everything will be fine- Said Elian smiling to his brother to ease his nerves.

-Ha Ha, very funny, Bye Krista- Said Ans exiting the room to have his "King for a day" practice. Who knows when he would need it.

And there they were, even after practicing all night how he was going to ask this, the question was as hard to say as the day he first though about asking it…

-Well, I should get going, this ice is not going to sell itself- But how much Krista wished that was possible, harvesting ice was great, she just loved it, but when it came to sell it and stating the price with those merchants, Man! She hated it. She would have to do miracles to get them to agree with her price, harvesting was awesome but it was also hard, VERY hard.

She was preparing to go when…

-Can I go with you?!- Elian slapped face himself mentally, not exactly the most romantically date asking but he add…

-Please?- Yes Elian, real smooth, she is probably going to say-

-Ok, let´s get going- said Krista cutting his train of thought.

-Thanks!- said Elian walking behind Krista.

-What a weird question?- Krista asked herself, the King wanting to go ice selling, now Elian always went to spend some time with the townspeople once in a while, but to go with her to some working activity was pretty odd and though Krista was kind of grateful he had asked, she was also nervous, Really nervous and the weirdness had just started.


	2. Chapter 2

And the day began…

Well first things first.- Krista was walking by the entrance of the castle, behind Elian was following, weird turn of events since the day she placed foot in Arendelle grounds, when she thought of the simply idea of maybe someday meeting the King as nearly impossible, who would have guessed.

We are going to the market where I´ll meet with Roland, the fisherman, then to the vegetables where we can find August and at last with Sebitha, the bar owner.- then a realization came to her.- Elian you sure you are ok with this?.- Elian suddenly seemed to snap back to the world, what was he thinking about? And answered.- Yes! Totally fine!.- That came out pretty fake so she had to stop and at least make this clearer.

Elian, I don´t think you want to be present as "yourself" in the market, do you know how many dangerous people are there?- He thought about this and said.- I trust my people well enough as to know the will be pleased by my presence.

As smooth as he could he kept walking pretending he was ok but obviously not convincing anyone, or Krista that was the only one listening. He knew there were plenty of people who respected him as their king but some others just hate him regardless of his effort to rule the land as best as he could. He would of course never in his life compare in the slightest to his mother, such a great Queen, but he tried his best, but that means nothing for some.

Well I must say that maybe I need some cover.- Elian went back to the castle quickly and came back with a hood and normal clothes ready to pass undercover.- How do I look ?

For Krista he always looked fine, in his pretty awesome ice suit, with his smooth hair laid back, and those eyes…Wow she needed to stop, Elian was starting to look worried, maybe he did horrible he thought.- Maybe I should just…- Elian was backing down on the idea, what was he thinking? That they would go on and after the hard day he would just take her to some café or park and spend some quality time together and maybe even finally ask her to be…No way she would even look at him in that way. Why bother?

You look great, are you coming? Because we are kind of late.- Krista stated and started walking down to the market place, looking back to know if Elian was following and once she made sure he was she continued.

Now inside the market they were surrounded by people, pushing, tripping and shoving while trying to finish off their daily schedule all unaware of the king among them.

Reaching for the first stop the fisherman salute both.-Hello Krista, nice seeing you showing your face in a long time, must have been pretty worried about that incident some months ago, royals sometimes don't even get the idea how their actions can bother the people, not like they even care…- How could he say that!?. Elian thought as the fisherman kept talking and talking.- OH! Is that your boyfriend?.- Well, now came the blush from both.

-He is, my emm…


	3. Chapter 3

-He…Came to help me out with the deliveries.- Well that would do, Krista thought, after all, how could she put it even more sincere? They were actually nothing that official, a kiss is not a closed deal to being, dating, so why put it even more awkward?

-Nice, though you can with everything by yourself, as I´ve seen.- Man it was true, Krista was able to do all the deliveries by herself but it wouldn´t hurt some company.

By the end of the day they were all done with the deliveries and nighttime was approaching, it was time to…

-So, this was some productive day.- Elian said and lamented saying at the same time, it didn´t sound that interesting once it was out.

-Yesss…It was, another work day, thanks for coming, it was different.- Was it a good different? Elian thought, well that was contagious.

-Differently nice? Or Differently weird?- Elian asked

-Differently great! I usually do it on my own and finish at 10 if I hurry but you dealt with the other costumers nicely, and since two merchants are faster than one…You do the math.- Part of being king, Krista imagined and noted to ask later, was negotiating with other people, even countries! Of course he knows what he was doing.

-Well, since I tagged along the least I could do was help.

-I thought this was supposed to be your day off.

-You know me, not much of a noon sleeper or a chilled person.- Elian stated while shrugging

-I….Actually didn´t know that about you, I mean, even I liked to relax for a moment, more so a day, my body needs some rest from…well…Everything.-Krista stated as they were entering the center of the town.

-Everything?- Elian asked.

-Yeah, the work, the costumers, the town, the people…Ironically one way to relax is to spend that day off with someone else, ha! Or so they say.

-How do you usually spend it?- Now he was curious, they really didn´t know each other that well, but that was the point in spending time together, only that way could they get closer, first of all, as friends.

-Playing my lut, with sven, just singing and making up lyrics just from nowhere, it´s relaxing, fun, creativity fluids and I like it.- Anything was more freeing that singing while making up the song itself, Krista just loved that hobbie of hers.

-It sounds actually splendid, I would like to try it.- Was this it? Maybe they could hang like that. He was not much of a vacation man but a different, good different, new hobbie could be worth a try. It sounded like fun and Krista wouldn´t make fun of him if he messed up. Or so he hoped, there was only one way to know…

-You could, actually, whenever you have some time free, go to your music room and try.- He couldn´t be inviting her a while ago to hang out with her, could he? It sounded like it but maybe she is wrong, Elian is too busy. Or maybe it wouldn´t be that bad of an idea. Maybe they could spend some time doing something actually, off the routine.

-Oh! Well I…Meant that…In fact w…Oh! The castle.-Elian stated, sadness and disappointment came from his voice from those words.

-You…Have a Good night and…See ya…I think.- Krista farewell after her nerves got the best of her to ask, Arhh! Why is it so hard? This is ridiculous! I am an Ice Harvester! I´m stronger than that, what´s the worst that can happen? A lot, but, when has that stopped me? I´m going…

-Now or Never.-Elian ordered himself internally.

-Do it!

-You got this!

-And…

-When are you free?! Both of them shouted from the excitement, anxiety and frighten.

-Next week.- Krista said

-Which day?- Elian asked

-Wednesday, what do you say?

-Is a date! I mean, is it?

-We really need some sum up about this relationship field, isn´t that in your king studies? Like, Kingdom line priorities or something?- Krista said stepping a little closer.

-Well it is not, but I will see to add it, with other name of course.- Elian said while smirking also approaching closer to Krista.

-Its sounds like a date and it feels like a dating approach, Yes, is a date, sleep sound and safe tonight, I´m pretty right it is.- Krista joked.

They realized they were unconsciously nearing to each other and once they were face to face, they just stated…

-See you tomorrow then, maybe to rehearse some time?- Elian asked.

-I´ll see how busy I get, But I´d love to.-Krista finished.

Almost about to go, neither could help it, they shared one last for the day little goodbye kiss.

It felt fresher than the first one, clearer and different…A good different. It was it, that was when it started, from that one first date,

The date.


End file.
